Code: Primeval
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Things have been happening since the supercomputer was turned off. People have been disappearing, corpses are found mangled, and there are reports of monsters running around. Soon the Lyoko Warriors will uncover a shocking truth. There are new apex predators in France... From other times...


**Hi everyone. I wrote this some time ago and I thought I should post and share this to see how it was liked. Even though it is a crossover it will not feature characters from the Primeval show. The only thing that will be the same is the anomalies, and even then I'll try to avoid using creatures that have appeared on the show. I don't own _Code Lyoko_ or _Primeval_. They are property of Moonscoop and BBC.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining over the city and there was a young couple walking in the park. Everything was going perfect. However, unknown to the couple, something was in the trees, watching them. The couple sat down on the bench, not knowing that their lives would never be the same. The screams that followed were soon replaced with a roar.

* * *

The next day, everyone at Kadic Academy was enjoying breakfast and had no idea what had transpired the night before. That is, until Milli and Tamia, the school's reporters came in with the latest Kadic news. One of the people who grabbed their paper was a boy with blond hair and a purple sweater. He looked at the front page and his eyes went wide. He approached his friends Jeremie Belpoise, Aelita Stones, and Ulrich Stern.  
"Did you guys see the news?" He asked his friends.  
"What? That William's going out with Sissi?" Ulrich asked.  
"No. There was another attack last night." Odd said.  
"Attack?" Aelita asked.  
"You know, the ones that have been happening in the park? I've been reading about them online." Odd explained.  
"So why is this on the Kadic news?" Jeremie asked.  
"Because some bodies were finally found at the scene of the crime." Odd said. "Or what's left of them."  
Taking the paper, Ulrich looked at the picture and grimaced. "They're completely torn apart. There's no way anyone could recognize them."  
"It's probably just a hoax." Jeremie said without much interest.  
"But what if something bad's out there?" Aelita asked.  
"Aelita, we took care of XANA. The supercomputer has been shut down for good. There's nothing to worry about." Jeremie said as he got his stuff to head to class, not knowing how wrong he was.

* * *

In the forest a deer was grazing peacefully, minding its own business. It had been attacked many times by wolves and such, and had always survived the encounter. However, it did not know that today its luck would run out. The last thing it heard and saw was an unfamiliar roar and an usually shaped claw.

* * *

While Ulrich was walking to class with Odd, who wouldn't stop talking about the attack, he saw someone who he did not want to meet. William Dunbar was Ulrich's biggest rival, and also crushing on his girlfriend Yumi. William had also been possessed by XANA, which didn't work out well with Ulrich, who had gotten used to expecting trouble with William.  
"So what's up Ulrich? Did you hear the news?" He asked.  
"If you mean about the bodies, yeah I have." Ulrich replied.  
"What bodies? I was talking about the mysterious footprints in the woods." William explained. "I wasn't able to find a picture online, but they say they belong to some sort of animal."  
"Maybe it's just an escaped bear." Ulrich dismissed the idea.  
"There weren't any reports of an escape from the zoo. Believe me, people have asked." William said. "I'm thinking about checking out the woods tonight, to try and find the mysterious creature."  
"Say hi for me when you wind up in its stomach." Ulrich said as he decided to leave the conversation now.  
"What's the matter Ulrich? Are you scared?" William asked.  
"What? No!" Ulrich said defensively.  
"Then prove it. Meet me by the old sewer entrance to the Factory at 9:00 tonight. Unless you're chicken." William teased.  
"I'm not chicken, and I'll be there. On time. And you'd better be too." Ulrich said.  
"Looks like we're going monster hunting." William said as he shook Ulrich's hand.

* * *

Later that day, Aelita was looking through a copy of the Kadic News that Millie had given her in the library. She was concerned about what could've killed the people and left them mutilated like that. It didn't sound like wolves because they tended to stay away from people, but even with that knowledge the creatures still frightened her and gave her nightmares. While she was scrutinizing the photo, she noticed something that she could barely make out. With some heavy scrutinizing, Aelita saw something that most people seemed to have missed: a footprint. Getting up, Aelita pulled out books of animals and began to look through them. She did find a lot of footprints, but none seemed to match the one in the photo.

* * *

That night, Ulrich quietly sneaked out of the dorm and into the woods. He had been this way many times when the Super Computer had been turned on and the group had to fight XANA, but now things were different. He wasn't going to a virtual world called Lyoko hidden in a factory to fight an evil virus. Now he was going to prove to William he wasn't a coward.  
"Well well well, you showed up after all." William said as Ulrich came up to the sewer.  
"This proves that I'm not a chicken." Ulrich said.  
"Maybe. We still have to find the creature." William said.  
"And if there isn't one?" Ulrich asked.  
"Then we assume the story was a hoax." William said as he took out a flashlight. "You ready to go monster hunting?"  
"Let's do this." Ulrich said as he and William ran off into the woods, not knowing that something was watching them.

* * *

Back in her room, Aelita found the photo online and brought it to a new program she and Jeremy developed. It was a program to help people identify footprints they had found by scanning them and then checking through the record to see what it belonged to. All it needed to run was a photo of the footprint. They were going to use this as a project in Mrs. Hertz class, but there wasn't anything like a test run. Placing the footprint into the scanner, Aelita started up the program. After a few minutes, it didn't seem like she was going to get anywhere. She was about to hit stop when the icon MATCH FOUND lit up. Aelita clicked on the results and gasped at what she saw.  
_The program said the footprint belonged to a dinosaur_!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, William and Ulrich kept searching for signs of the creature in the forest. They had not let a stone unturned, but it didn't seem like they were going to find anything. Ulrich was starting to feel confident that there was nothing out here.  
"William, we've checked this forest for miles. There's nothing here." Ulrich stated.  
"We've got to check the entire forest." William protested as he kept moving into the forest.  
"Look, it's late, and I'm tired. I don't know about you, but I would like to spend the rest of the night in my bed!" Ulrich said.  
"So you want to quit? Fine. Quit, you chicken!" William snapped at Ulrich.  
Ulrich had never liked William's attitude, but he hated it even more when he thought he was right and Ulrich was wrong. It just made his blood boil. Ulrich threw down his flashlight and got ready to fight. However, the fight stopped before it began because as soon as the flashlight hit the ground, it flew away. William and Ulrich looked at each other and took off after the flashlight. There was no way it could decide to move away on its own, the two of them were determined to find out why it was doing so.  
As they entered a clearing, they stopped at what they saw. In the clearing was what appeared to be some sort of floating orb of broken glass. A light seemed to be coming from the middle. To Ulrich this was weirder than when he first learned of XANA, Lyoko, and the Supercomputer.  
"What do you think it is?" William asked.  
"I don't know." Ulrich admitted.  
"Let's check it out." William said as he moved towards it. As soon as he got to it, he vanished!  
Ulrich's heart skipped a beat. He had no idea what happened, but there was no way he could go back to school without William. If someone found out, he'd probably be blamed for the disappearance. While he was thinking about this, William poked his head back through.  
"You've got to come see this!" He said, looking like a kid who found out what he was getting for his birthday.  
"What is it?" Ulrich asked.  
"You've just got to see this!" William insisted. Groaning, Ulrich followed William through the thing and gasped at what he saw. It was now in the middle of the day, and the environment had changed drastically. There were now rocky hills and sparse plants, and right in front of them was the last thing he expected to see. A large creature that looked like a cross between a lizard and an armadillo stood eating at some plants. Ulrich recognized it as a Gastonia, but they were supposed to be extinct.  
"Ulrich, do you know what that is?" William asked.  
"It's a Gastonia. A dinosaur." Ulrich answered.  
"Yeah. And it's alive!" William said.  
"This is the greatest discovery in the history of the world!" Ulrich said, joy swelling up in him.  
"If we could let people know about this, we'd be rich!" William said as he gave Ulrich a high-five.

* * *

Later the two of them were walking through the forest again, cheerful about their discovery. Ulrich had found his flashlight inside the glowing thing, but it was nothing compared to the Gastonia. He and William couldn't stop talking about it. For once, Ulrich and William had something in common.  
Nothing could prepare them for what happened next however. As they parted some bushes, they met something they did not want to meet. Standing over a carcass were three birdlike dinosaurs. They stood taller than both William and Ulrich and had a feathery down of sorts. What caught Ulrich's attention was the killer claws on their feet, shaped like sickles. He only got a brief look at the feet because the light caused the three creatures to turn and look at them. From the look in their eyes, they were still hungry.  
"Run!" William said as he and Ulrich turned and ran away from the creatures. Judging from the footfalls, Ulrich assumed that the raptors were following. He knew they wouldn't be able to outrun them, so he motioned for William to follow him. Doing his best to not trip in the dark, Ulrich found his way to some cliffs where he, Yumi, and Odd had once climbed up when XANA possessed a pack of wolves. It had taken Ulrich a lot of courage to climb up last time, and now he was about to do it again. Swallowing his fear, Ulrich followed William up the cliff, and were able to get to the top just as the raptors broke out of the trees.  
"Ulrich what are they?" William asked.  
"I think we found the killers." Ulrich said. "The creatures responsible for those deaths are Utahraptors."

"How do you know so much about dinosaurs?" William asked.  
"I used to be into them as a kid." Ulrich admitted.  
"Well, how are you sure that these are Utahraptors and not Velociraptors?"  
"Mainly the size."  
Below them, the raptors kept trying to get up to their prey, but they weren't built for climbing up rock walls. They snarled in fury at being unable to reach their prey, and finally just left the cliff.  
"Okay, they're gone. Let's go." William said as he was about to go down.  
"Hold it! How do we know that they're really gone?" Ulrich asked.  
"They're not here anymore." William said.  
"But they could've just gone off into the distance so we'd make a mistake." Ulrich pointed out.  
"Good point." William admitted. "Still, we can't stay up here all night. We've got to warn somebody at the academy about this."  
"Do you think anyone's going to believe us about this?"

* * *

The next day, William and Ulrich were extremely tired throughout the day. William almost fell asleep in Mrs. Hertz's class, and Ulrich really did fall asleep. They both almost twisted their ankles in Gym class, and they were unable to pay attention in the rest of their classes. Their close encounter with the Utahraptors had taken its toll on them, and they didn't like the price.  
"What's up with you Ulrich? You're in worst shape than a couch potato." Odd said.  
"Just tired." Ulrich said.  
"Up late playing games?" Jeremy asked.  
"Who's been up playing games?" asked a girl of Japanese descent who had on a black sweater and pants to match. Being around Yumi always gave Ulrich a little more energy.  
"Ulrich's so tired he almost collapsed in Gym class and that's the only class he's good at." Odd joked.  
"Very funny Odd." Ulrich said sarcastically. "I went into the woods last night."  
"Are you crazy? With all the weird stuff that's been happening?" Yumi asked.  
"You have no idea how weird." Ulrich said.  
"You probably just fell asleep and had a nightmare." Jeremy said.  
"It's a nightmare all right, but I was wide awake." Ulrich said.  
"Did you find anything?" Odd asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Ulrich said.  
"Try us." Yumi said. "We've been through a lot of unusual stuff."  
"But all that's behind us now!" Jeremy snapped. "XANA's gone, and there's nothing to worry about!"  
"I'm not so sure of that Jeremy." Aelita said. "I was looking at the article in the Kadic news yesterday, and I found something in the photo."  
"What?" Yumi asked.  
"A footprint. I checked it on a program that Jeremy and I created, and I couldn't believe the results that turned up."  
"What did they belong to?" Odd asked.  
"It said that it was a raptor footprint." Aelita said.  
"That confirms it. There's a bug in the system." Jeremy said. "I'll fix it tonight."  
"It's not a bug Jeremy! I know because I saw them!" Ulrich yelled at his friend.  
"Them?" Odd asked.  
"A pack of Utahraptors." Ulrich specified.  
"Utahraptors? Now I know you need some help." Jeremy said.  
"I'm not crazy!" Ulrich said.  
"How do we know?" Jeremy asked.  
"I'll prove it." Ulrich said.

* * *

Later that day, Ulrich was taking his friends to the place where he and William made their discovery. He stuck close to the underbrush, and never wandered into the open unless he was sure it was safe. Jeremy kept muttering about how this was a waste of time, but nobody paid any attention to him. Yumi wanted to believe Ulrich, but the idea of living dinosaurs was too much. Odd thought Ulrich was acting silly. Aelita, however, believed something unusual was going on and wanted to know what.  
"Okay, it should be right here." Ulrich said as he and his friends approached the portal to the dinosaur age. As soon as his friends saw it, they stood completely transfixed.  
"So how do we know this leads back to the dinosaurs?" Jeremy asked.  
"Follow me." Ulrich said as he stepped through the doorway. His friends were reluctant to follow, but curiosity overcame them. Soon they all stepped through the portal and found themselves in the strange environment Ulrich and William found themselves in last night. Today there wasn't one, but three Gastonia grazing together.  
"It can't be. This is impossible!" Jeremy said.  
"It's like, somehow, the fundamentals of space and time are being defied." Aelita said.  
"This is great! Now we can save the dinosaurs from extinction!" Odd said.  
"I don't think that would be a wise choice Odd." Jeremy said. "Think about it. If we're in the past, then we should try to leave it as it is. If we end up changing even one small thing, the flow of the space-time continueum could be altered catastrophically." Jeremy said.  
"You mind saying that again?" Yumi asked.  
"If we change anything, it could alter history as we know it." Aelita simplified what Jeremy said.  
"Then we've got a problem." Ulrich said.

* * *

Back at Kadic Academy, William was doing detention in the library. He had gotten mad at Principal Delmas, and now he was paying the price for his rashness. Jim was sent to keep an eye on Ulrich. Jim claimed to have done many things in his past, but nobody really believed him because when asked more about it, he dismisses the whole thing by saying "I'd rather not talk about it."  
While Jim was looking in his magazine, William stole a quick look outside the window. Immediately he wished he hadn't. What he saw going by the window was one of the Utahraptors that had chased him and Ulrich the previous night.

* * *

"You're saying that about six of these Utahraptors came through that anomaly and were responsible for all those deaths in the park?" Jeremy asked as the group ran back to Kadic.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ulrich replied. "They know that there's food here and getting them back to their own time might be a bit of a challenge."  
"Well, it's a good thing that we're here to convince them otherwise." Yumi said.

* * *

"But sir, you have to let me go. It's an emergency!" William said to Jim as he tried to get past Jim, who wasn't hearing any of it.  
"You still have an hour and a half of detention. That time away from your video games isn't going to kill you." Jim said.  
"It might not kill me to stay in here longer, but it could cost someone else their life!" William argued.  
"You're not going anywhere and that's final!" Jim said before the sound of shattering glass pierced the room. Jim screamed as William turned and saw one of the Utahraptors had broken through the glass and was coming at them.  
"Sorry Jim." William apologized as he pushed Jim through the doors and quickly closed them. They were almost thrown open again by the impact the Utahraptor gave them, but Jim had enough sense to help William keep the doors closed. The pounding continued for a bit before it finally stopped.  
"What is going on around here?" Jim asked.  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." William replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich had just gotten back to Kadic and were wondering how they were going to get the Utahraptors back.  
"If I were a seven-foot prehistoric lizard, where would I go?" Yumi asked out loud. Screaming from the lunchroom answered that question.  
"A dino in the lunchroom. How very Odd." Ulrich joked as they ran over to see several students run out followed by one of the Utahraptors. It had cut marks all over its body from where it broke the glass.  
"I'll draw it off. You get everyone else out." Yumi said as she threw a rock at the Utahraptor. "Hey you overgrown chameleon!" She yelled to the dinosaur, getting its undivided attention. The Utahraptor snarled in anger and followed Yumi as she ran towards the woods.  
"That's one down, five to go." Ulrich said as he and Jeremy ran into the lunchroom. Immediately they found themselves face-to-face with another Utahraptor, who was about to make a meal out of Nicholas.  
"Now what?" Jeremy asked.  
"Run." Ulrich said as he threw a glass at the dinosaur and hit it square on the head. The predator forgot all about Nicholas and started to approach Ulrich, who turned and ran with Jeremy. The Utahraptor followed them outside, where it proceeded to let out a series of calls.  
"Not good." Jeremy said as more windows and doors were busted open. "It just called for reinforcements," he said as the rest of the pack emerged.  
"Let's see if we can outrun them to the anomaly."

* * *

Meanwhile, William had dared to look inside the library to see if the Utahraptor had gone. In all sense, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do because it could've been waiting for the door to open so it could bust them open and get its meal. However, it was nowhere in sight. Opening the door all the way, William saw that several bookshelves had been overturned, and books torn everywhere. Out the window, William saw Ulrich and Jeremy run into the woods followed by the entire Utahraptor pack.  
"What do they think they're doing?" Jim asked.  
"Trying to get those raptors back where they belong." William realized. Looking out towards the lunchroom, William asked, "What was today's special?"

* * *

Back at the anomaly, Aelita and Odd were busy waiting for the group to get back with the raptors that had gotten through. For safety measures they had gone up a tree to make sure nothing got them should it come through. So far nothing had happened.  
"Who would've thought that after XANA we would've been fighting dinosaurs." Odd said from his branch.  
"I never saw this coming." Aelita said as she continued to watch the anomaly. "What could've caused that to appear?"  
"Who knows?" Odd replied. Just then, one of the shards of light vanished.  
"Oh no." Aelita said as she took out her phone and called Jeremy. "Jeremy, I think you need to hurry. The anomaly might be closing!"

* * *

"That's not good. We'll try to hurry." Jeremy said as he hung up. "Aelita says the anomaly might be closing now."  
"What?" Ulrich said as he continued to run. "We need to hurry and get back there."  
They took another turn to try and keep the raptors from catching up. They had already torn Ulrich's jacket and Jeremy's sweater, and were starting to spread out.  
"If we don't end up as lunch first."  
Soon the clearing with the anomaly came into view. Jeremy and Ulrich were about to sprint forward when they both felt pressure on their backs that caused them to go down the ground, they prepared themselves for the end.  
"Yee-haw!" Came the voice of Odd accompanied with several snarls and roars. The pressure disappeared as Ulrich and Jeremy dared a look. There was Odd and Aelita on the backs of two Utahraptors, who were trying to buck them off like a horse at the rodeo. The other raptors watched in, what appeared to be, amusement. Never before had anything tried to ride them, and they were trying to make sense of the situation.  
"Jeremy, Ulrich, get up the tree!" Aelita said as she grabbed a branch and pulled herself up, almost getting her leg bitten off by the raptor. Odd followed behind her, almost with the same result. Jeremy and Ulrich pulled themselves up the nearest tree just as the raptors rushed at them. They were all safe now, but were trapped by a pack of raptors.  
"Any more bright ideas?" Ulrich asked Odd, who shrugged.  
"Hey! Lunchtime!" A familiar voice cried out. Several eyes looked to see William and Yumi holding several packages in their hands. William threw one at one of the raptors, which caught it in its mouth and ate it. Jeremy saw some meat from the package before it was swallowed.  
"Yumi! William! Get them back through the anomaly!" Aelita shouted down to them. They both nodded and started to throw packages behind them. The raptors would run, eat the packages, then come back towards them, and the cycle would start again. This method slowly worked the raptors back to the anomaly, before William and Yumi ran through it followed by the raptors.  
"Yumi!" Ulrich called out as he climbed out of the tree. However a few seconds later, William and Yumi jumped back through the anomaly just as it vanished.  
"Are you all right?" Aelita asked as the two of them got to their feet.  
"Anyone feel like watching _Jurassic Park_?" William joked as everyone laughed.

* * *

The group met up later in the factory. Yumi and William had been opposed to turning back on the super computer, but Jeremy pointed out that too many people had seen the Utahraptors. If they didn't do something, there would be an investigation, which meant someone might find out about their adventures.  
"XANA has been destroyed, so there's nothing to worry about." Jeremy reassured them. "Just need to reboot a program so all of this will go away."  
"But what if another anomaly opens up and a T-rex comes through?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah I don't think that's something we can outrun." Yumi pointed out.  
"That's why I'm going to start working on a program to track these anomalies should they keep opening." Jeremy said.  
"Well, it looks like the start of a new series of adventures for the Lyoko Warriors." Odd said.  
"And for now...Return to the Past now." Jeremy said as he launched the program.

* * *

**And the adventure begins. I know Utahraptor was used first episode of _Primeval: New World_, but I had written this before I saw the episode and I don't feel like changing the first creature to come through the anomalies. **


End file.
